From Casa Erotica To Apple Pie Life
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. Deanna and Gabriel's relationship has taken a new turn when he shows up after the events of the fight with Lucifer. Soon, things go in a direction no-one expected, and everyone has to step up to new responsibilities. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Slight AU. Deanna and Gabriel's relationship has taken a new turn when he shows up after the events of the fight with Lucifer. Soon, things go in a direction no-one expected, and everyone has to step up to new responsibilities. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **For _LilyLunaSnapeRiddle__. _The clear-out of fics is taking place within this month. Make sure you vote if you want a fic saving. Part one of the clear-out is in a poll on my profile. I don't tend to go near Dean/Gabriel, but this is a request, which is why it will stay up! Enjoy and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**From Casa Erotica to Apple Pie Life**

**Chapter One**

Quite how Deanna and Gabriel happened, no-one knew.

Sam always assumed that Deanna would want to be with Castiel, but when the angel expressed feelings for a certain crazy Becky, his theory was thrown out of the window, especially when he walked in on the Archangel Gabriel doing very unholy things to his sister. Things were considered confusing for poor old Sam, but he'd been the one to pick up the pieces when Gabriel had gotten himself killed at the Elysian Fields Hotel. Becky had set out on the road with Team Free Will, researching for the group while also seducing Castiel with her 'charms'.

Sam lay with a pillow over his head as he tried to block out the pornographic sounds coming from the room to the right of his. As happy as he was that his sister was settled with a real boyfriend, he didn't want to hear said boyfriend doing things to his sister. Why did they both have to be so freaking loud, and why did they have to do this every night.

"_Oh, baby! Oh, Gabriel!" _

"_Fuck, Deanna..." _

"_Oh, God! Fuck me!" _

Sam sighed and put his earphones in to block out the noise, hoping that they'd shut up soon. There was nothing worse than listening to his sister having sex with her Archangel boyfriend. But Sam wasn't aware that Gabriel and Deanna were sat together by the wall separating their rooms just making sex noises to irritate Sam. The pair were destructive, and the sense of humour they shared as well as the habit for pranking people actually brought them closer. In reality, when they went to bed together they were quiet as mice. Nothing on the scale of what they fabricated as they sat against that wall.

Their first kiss had happened after Deanna had been attacked coming out of a bar. Castiel was unconscious after the time travel at the time so he couldn't help his charge, but Gabriel had been there in an instant. Deanna had been pulled into a kiss and an embrace out of the blue, and as she'd looked into the eyes of Gabriel, her light brown-blonde hair falling by her shoulders, she reached up and kissed him back. Things had just deepened from there.

The truth about Gabriel and Deanna was that they were very much in love, and their relationship wasn't raunchy and loud as they made it out to be. They were very private, very quiet and very close, and as they moved to the bathroom, Gabriel stripped down to climb into the tub that was already filled with hot water and bubbles. He looked at Deanna as she turned her back to him and removed her robe, her beautiful back, shoulders, legs and backside being revealed to him. Her tanned skin was smooth, soft and delicious, and as she turned to reveal her ample breasts and toned stomach, Gabriel grinned. She smiled, a smile only reserved for him that was full of love and affection, totally girlie, which Gabriel loved, and as she climbed into the tub she tied up her long locks into a bun, she settled against her lover's chest.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her hand tenderly, "Your ass is to die for."

Deanna laughed softly and allowed Gabriel to kiss and caress her skin gently, running her now wet fingers into his hair as his lips trailed up her neck to her cheek. He cupped her jaw and kissed her lips with the briefest of touches, squeezing her to his body as she snuggled down with him. Baths were good for Deanna's muscles. Gabriel wanted to massage her and soothe her muscles because as usual, after a hunt her back hurt her like crazy, so Gabriel would take the time out to help her muscles heal. He began to rub her body as she closed her eyes and visibly relaxed, smiling as she heard him snap his fingers.

"For you, honey." He said softly, handing her a rose shaped lollipop which she instantly popped into her mouth as she felt his hands stroking over her waist.

"Gabe?" She asked, earning a hum from the archangel, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, baby doll." Gabriel replied as he rubbed her hips and thighs.

"When you came back..." She began, earning yet another hum, "What happened? I mean, you just turned up out of the blue and stopped Sammy falling into Hell. You appeared from nowhere."

She rubbed his arms gently, resting her head against his as he pressed his lips to her temple. The warm water washed over them as they settled down a little more into the tub, and Gabriel sighed as he kissed her temple again.

"I just woke up at the hotel with no mark on me and my wings fully intact." He told her, "I can't explain it..."

He stroked her cheek and kissed her lovingly, holding her close to him and breathing her in. The two hadn't really liked each other in the beginning, but now they were in love. It was known that they were and strangely neither were ashamed to admit to something so girlie in their eyes.

"You are okay though...right?" She asked, "I mean, you're coping okay."

"I'm fine, baby." He told her, kissing the backs of her slender fingers, "I'm fine."

With a giggle, Deanna stood herself up and turned around, sitting in Gabriel's lap and pressing her lips to his in tiny, gentle kisses. Their kisses deepened slowly, tongues mingling sensually as he cupped her cheek and ran his other hand down her body. He touched her stomach which earned him a soft spark from the contact, and as she kissed his neck, he stiffened as she did.

"What was that?" Deanna asked softly, "My stomach...crackled?"

"Um...I..." Gabriel began, rubbing the skin softly, "Kneel up?"

Deanna, as confused as she was, did so, and as Gabriel planted a tender kiss on her lips, he pressed his ear to her stomach, hearing a thrumming noise inside, almost like a...heartbeat...? Gabriel's jaw slackened as he felt around the area again, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Sweetheart..." He began, "There's thrumming in here...like..._life_. A life force..."

"Gabriel...?" Deanna whispered, and the use of his full name made him realise that she was scared, "What's going on?"

"I think you're pregnant, honey." Gabriel breathed, watching his lover go pale in the face.

Deanna and Gabriel's lives had just taken a brand new turn.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
